


Boring Movie

by iphus



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphus/pseuds/iphus
Summary: An unfinished drabble that I'll never complete





	Boring Movie

If Jack had to watch one more minute of this movie, he might die of boredom. He could tell Isaac was bored too; he was tic-ing more than usual, blinking hard, clicking his tongue. They’d watched a movie before this, and they’d both enjoyed it. Already in the theater, they decided to move to a different screening and watch another. Maybe the mind-numbing horribleness of this movie was karma for movie-hopping. Who cared, it was terrible.

Needing more entertainment than what the movie was offering, Jack put his hand on Isaac’s thigh. Isaac knew what Jack was trying to do, but instead of letting him, he put his palm under Jack’s and intertwined their fingers. Not to be thwarted, Jack wrapped his arm around Isaac’s shoulders, still holding his hand, so Isaac’s arm was bent over his chest. For a moment, he stayed like that, turning once to absently kiss Isaac’s temple.

The movie got loud, and Jack turned his body toward Isaac. He reached across himself with his other arm, and again put his hand on Isaac’s inner thigh.

“Stop it,” Isaac said, trying not to smile.

Jack kissed below Isaac’s ear, running his tongue along his jaw. Isaac tilted his head away, but Jack moved with him, kissing his neck, leaving a hickey. At this angle, Jack couldn’t see his expression, but he could imagine it. Eyes fluttering closed, lips parting before his teeth dug into his lower lip.

He wasn’t far off. Isaac gave in to Jack’s affection. They were sitting in the back row of the theater; no one would see them. He inhaled deeply as Jack’s hand slid up his thigh and rested on his crotch. No one would see them, but Isaac reminded himself that there were teenagers in this theater. Maybe even kids. He and Jack should go be bad somewhere else. He moved Jack’s hands away from him and stood, side-stepping past the row of chairs.

As soon as they were outside the theater, Jack wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist and kissed the back of his neck.

“Jack, can’t you wait till we get to the car?” Isaac laughed.

“Why?” Jack asked. If it was later, maybe three in the morning instead of eleven at night, Isaac would’ve let Jack have his way. Let Jack push him against the brick of the building, feel his lips hungry on his throat, his hands in his jeans.

“Come on,” Isaac said, turning to face him. He put his hands on Jack’s arm and pulled him toward where they parked.

The car was about a block away, a short walk, but Jack refused to keep his hands off Isaac. He slowed the walk by grabbing Isaac’s hips, pulling him close. Kissed his cheek, his neck, his shoulder. Refused to settle for holding Isaac’s hand. When they finally reached their beat-up, old car, Isaac practically shoved him inside. He straddled Jack’s legs and finally allowed him to pull their bodies together.

Jack tasted like coca cola, his tongue running along Isaac’s. Isaac rolled his hips, stimulating them both. Jack’s hands were under his shirt, rough against his skin. Against his back, his stomach, his chest. Jack pulled his shirt up to kiss his chest. Isaac leaned back, gasping when Jack left a hickey near his collarbone.

The car horn blared, making them both jump. Isaac leaned forward, and the noise stopped. When he’d leaned back, his elbow dug into the horn. Dissolving into giggles, he hid his face against Jack’s shoulder. Jack was laughing too.

“Let’s move to the back,” Jack said.

Very ungracefully, they climbed into the back seat. Isaac nearly fell onto the floor, which made them laugh again.


End file.
